Thomas' New Trucks
Thomas' New Trucks is the nineteenth episode of the ninth season. Plot Thomas is jealous when he learns that James has received brand new trucks, but is delighted when told his trucks are too old to use and he will have to use new ones. Thomas and James become competitive about keeping their trucks clean, but at the quarry the trucks bump forward and get covered in dust. Thomas orders his trucks to behave, but they ignore him and get Thomas and themselves showered in coal. James laughs that Thomas will never win, but Thomas realises that if he uses his old trucks he will not have to worry about getting them dirty. Thomas collects some coal and sets off, but on the way a coupling breaks and Thomas goes ahead of the trucks. He stops too soon, and the trucks crash into him and disintegrate, flinging coal everywhere. Harvey and the workmen clear up the mess, Thomas collects his new trucks and has the coal loaded into them, and arrives at Brendam without the trucks making any trouble. James gloats his victory, but then is hit by a falling crate of melons. Thomas tells James that trucks prefer to be useful than clean, and the trucks giggle in agreement. Characters * Thomas * James * Bill and Ben * Sir Topham Hatt * Harvey (does not speak) * Cranky (does not speak) * Edward (cameo) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company * Anopha Quarry * Shen Valley * The Coaling Plant * Shunting Yards * Gordon's Hill * The Washdown Trivia * Going by production order, this is the sixteenth episode of the ninth season. * This is the first time Harvey is seen with his claw. It also appeared in the tenth season Learning Segment, Right Sized Engine for the Job. Goofs * When Thomas and James meet at the washdown, Thomas has James' trucks and vice-versa. * The sound heard when Thomas applied the brakes appears to be telling that Thomas wheels are slipping while his siderods are brake-on, even though Thomas brakes normally. * When Thomas collects his new trucks, the background to the left (perspective right) appears to be misplaced and tilted. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) * Books - Percy and the Spirit of the Island of Sodor In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery Thomas'sNewTrucksTitlecard.png|Title card File:Thomas'NewTruckstitlecard.png|US DVD Title card File:Thomas'NewTrucksJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card File:Thomas'NewTrucksKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card File:Thomas'NewTrucksGermantitlecard.png|German title card File:Thomas'NewTrucksPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:Thomas'NewTrucks1.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks2.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks3.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks4.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks5.png|James' New Trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks6.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks7.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks8.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks9.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks10.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks13.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks14.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks15.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks16.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks17.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks19.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks20.png|Bill and Ben File:Thomas'NewTrucks21.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks22.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks23.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks24.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks25.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks26.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks28.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks29.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks30.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks31.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks32.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks33.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks34.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks35.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks36.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks37.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks38.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks39.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks40.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks41.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks42.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks43.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks44.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks45.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks46.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks47.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks48.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks49.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks50.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks51.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks52.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks53.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks54.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks55.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks56.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks57.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks58.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks59.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks60.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks61.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks62.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks63.png|Harvey with his claw on File:Thomas'NewTrucks64.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks65.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks66.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks67.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks68.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks69.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks70.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks71.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks72.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks73.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks74.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks75.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks76.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks77.png|Thomas' new trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks78.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks79.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks80.png|James' new trucks File:Thomas'NewTrucks81.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks82.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks83.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks84.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks85.png|Cranky's cable snaps File:Thomas'NewTrucks86.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks87.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks88.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks89.png| "Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha" File:Thomas'NewTrucks90.png|James covered in melons File:Thomas'NewTrucks91.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks92.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks93.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks94.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks95.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks96.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks97.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks98.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks12.png File:Thomas'NewTrucks14.jpg File:Thomas'NewTrucks18.png Merchandise Gallery File:Take-AlongThomas'NewTrucks4Pack.jpg|Take-Along File:PercyandtheSpiritoftheIslandofSodor.png|Book Episode File:Thomas' New Trucks - British Narration|UK Narration File:Thomas' New Trucks - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Episodes